Entering the Darkness
by thortillachips
Summary: The day he lost her was the day the darkness slowly began creeping into his heart.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, only the plot and of course, my OC. :)

* * *

><p>Terra had his eyes closed, arms around his head as he lay down on the grass. He heard footsteps approaching, and the moment he opened his eyes, they were met with those emerald-green ones that belonged to the girl who was smiling back and him; holding two cups of lemonade in her hands.<p>

"I thought you'd be here," she said, giving him one of the cups, which he took gratefully.

"Thanks," Terra nodded his head as the girl in the white dress with long dark brown hair seated herself beside him. "Your father sent you to look for me, I presume?"

She shook her head with a laugh. "No, I came on my own accord," her eyes fell upon the keyblade that lay nearby. "Training hard as usual, I see."

"Of course! I've got to keep training if I want to be a true keyblade master," Terra finished his drink in one gulp, then proceeding to pick up his keyblade, slashing through the air.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Just one more year," the girl nodded her head in encouragement.

"Yeah, just watch me, Krystal! I won't let you down, I promise!" Terra clenched his fists in determination, grinning at with a mixture of proud and mischief. "I'll be the best Keyblade Master ever!"

"I trust you, Terra," Krystal smiled at him, dusting the back of her dress as she stood up. "Oh, which reminds me; there's going to be a meteor shower tomorrow, right? Let's watch them together!"

"Tomorrow?" Terra paused for a moment to think. "Sure, why not?"

"Great!" she smiled excitedly, though she tried to hide the apparent blush that appeared across her face. "So, we'll meet here about the same time? Don't be late, okay?"

"Alright, then it's settled," Terra nodded, swinging the keyblade over his shoulder. "Speaking of which, we should probably start heading back now before your father actually comes to look for the both of us, shouldn't we?"

The girl nodded her head in agreement, and the both of them started to trudge down the mountain path, back to the castle. While they were walking, a man shrouded in a black cloak was walking in their direction, and, as he passed by, something made Krystal stop in her tracks, and turn around to face the cloaked figure.

"Hm? What's wrong?" asked Terra, who came to a stop a few steps ahead of her after noticing her sudden halt. Her eyes did not move from the direction they came from, until she shook her head, facing Terra with a smile that had a hint of uneasiness.

"It's nothing," she said, catching up to him. "Let's head back. It's getting dark."

As they began their walk again, she quickly turned her head behind for once last glance. Her heart was beating with uncertainty, but she didn't have the slightest clue why. All she knew was that man's aura didn't leave a good impression on her.

Just now… there was something about that man… but what?

The next day, Terra didn't forget his promise; but he did get a little carried away with the training session, until Aqua stopped him to remind him of his meeting with their other friend.

"Shouldn't you be going soon? I thought you said you'd promise to meet here at this time," commented Aqua, which caused Terra to stop the move he was practicing on, realizing how much time had passed.

"Oh, right! The meteor shower! Thanks for reminding me!" he quickly said, proceeding to run out of the Throne Room. His excitement was short-lived, however, when, as he was about to bolt through the door, a dark portal appeared in front of him, summoning a creature he'd never seen before.

"What the…?" Terra jumped back, summoning his keyblade. Around him, more of those creatures started to appear, and Aqua rushed to his side, her keyblade in hand as well.

"What are these things?"

"I don't know! I've never seen them before!" exclaimed Terra, slashing through one of them.

The both of them continued fighting the creatures, until every last one of them in that room was wiped out. It was then Master Eraqus, their mentor, came in the room, a serious expression wore on his face. He too, had his keyblade in his hand, which was an indication that he had been engaged in a fight as well.

"What happened?"

"We don't know, master. They just appeared out of nowhere, just as we finished practicing," explained Aqua. "Master, do you know what those things were?"

"I do not have my doubts, but there might be a possibility that they're still outside the castle," said Master Eraqus. "We should check, just in case. We can't let them get to the town!"

"Outside?" said Terra, as if remembering something. "Wait a minute…"

"Terra!" Aqua shouted; the both of them having the exact same thoughts.

"DARN IT!"

Terra dashed out of the room without any further notice. He ran out of the castle, going to the place where she knew she'd be. The creatures continued to appear to hamper his mission, but managed to defeat them as he continued on his way. He just hoped she'd be all right by the time he got to her.

Finally reaching the summit, he saw two figures on the other side. One was standing, while the other was lying on the grass. Terra recognized that familiar white dress straight away.

"You!" he shouted, preparing to attack the man, who had turned to face Terra as he heard him approach. "Who are you, and what have you done to her?" he exclaimed, preparing to attack.

The cloaked man merely laughed before shrouding himself in darkness, disappearing completely before Terra could even have a chance to strike. Frustrated, Terra tossed his keyblade aside, and ran to the unconscious girl, kneeling by her side.

"Hey, are you alright? Krystal!" he said, but she made no response. Her eyes remained closed, her body lifeless.

"Terra, what happened?" Aqua called out as she and Master Eraqus finally caught up with him.

Noticing what happened; Master Eraqus knelt down beside Terra, examining the girl. The other two looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"Master, what's wrong? What's happened to her?" asked Terra in slight panic, noticing his master's expression darken.

"Her heart, it's gone," Master Eraqus concluded, shaking his head.

"Do you think it has anything to do with those creatures that appeared just now?" inquired Aqua.

"Perhaps so, but they were not the ones who did this, I know," said Master Eraqus. He slammed his fist on the ground, and muttered under his breath; "How could I let this happen!"

Terra neither said nor heard no more. He lifted Krystal in his arms, and walked back towards the castle alone, ignoring Aqua's calls.

He brought her to her room, where he gently lay her down on her bed. He looked at her lifeless figure, and, feeling a sudden burst of rage from inside, Terra suddenly punched the wall beside him, breathing heavily. Perhaps… perhaps if he had arrived earlier, none of this would have happened, and she'd still be safe.

"I'll get your heart back," he said, leaning over her, hoping that she might be able to hear him. "I'll find that man, and I'll get him for this. I'll find your heart, and I'll give it back to you. I'll become the greatest keyblade master ever known. Just wait for me."

Terra left her room with a determination in his heart. That was the day the darkness began to grow in him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Welp, I don't have much to say about this, just that I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this :) Reviews are much loved, of course. Muahaha. :) Once again, thanks for reading! *throws confetti around* \(^0^)/


End file.
